clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Halloween Commission
Thank you to everyone who participated in the Commission. You will all get your templates soon, and someone besides me will hand out the rollback powers to those he or she deems appropriate. ---- PEOPLE OF THE CPFW: =The Commission= In regards to the fast and upcoming spooky holiday we all know and/or enjoy, I have expressed concern to write the articles that are only suitable to write this time of year. If you've noticed, autumn has seen the introduction of Daniel Specter, Spectre Smashers, Fanon Characters Halloween Special!, and other items focused more on the paranormal or spooky aspect of fiction. I have created this Commission to ensure a creation and expansion of Halloween Articles before the season is out, to give us spooky or paranormal characters to use year round. After Halloween is done, we won't see more for a while. I hope many people can join on this quick and short wiki project. Upon saving, we have nine days. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 23:38, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Duties of the Commission {heh heh, I said duties} *The members of the Commission will do the following: **Create at least two Halloween or paranormal items for our wiki. It could be a character, an organization, a story, some sort of ghost dimension, anything that others can build on. **Expand existing Halloween Articles and tag them with Halloween. **Write these articles by the end of October 31st. Rewards All who sign up participate and meet the quota of two articles will get... *A fantastic Template for their user page! *A personal thanks! *''If the other BOBmasters and Senators allow'', AN IMMEDIANT ROLLBACK PROMOTION will be granted to those who went above and beyond (like THREE articles of MQA 3 or HQA)! Is that not an incentive to help out? :: Ninjinian approves! *Appreciation from me and respect and call for future commissions. Ideas TurtleShroom listed some ideas above. But I think we need a bit more than that. I have some ideas here, which users can follow and suggest below. How about 1 more Halloween character, a very famous ghost, a very special Halloween item. We've already got 2 specials, but if users wanna make up some events to-do with Halloween.... List ideas below and we can discuss about them! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:08, October 26, 2009 (UTC) *Grim Reapuff and Puffle Zombies- Puffles are made from strange genetic materials, which allows them to live forever. However, they get much weaker at about age 15-20 and life becomes very painful to them. If they keep on living, the pain will be too much for them to endure, and they'll go crazy and become a mindless entity. That's why the Grim Reapuff has to go to them and touch them with his scythe, which kills them instantly, and their bodies can RIP. Citcxirtcem 17:59, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :* Sweet ideas, Mectrixctic! I need ideas for a Halloween item. I was thinking like a really sacred pumpkin that is really important to penguins. Or not even a pumpkin. It also needs a name. I'm not that good with names. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 12:38, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::*How about the Sacred Jack-O? Also, I came up with the idea for a Halloween speacil: *Insert Penguin Random Name Here* the were-penguin. At midnight, the penguin turns into a werepenguin, (Parody of Sonic the Werehog)Signing off! --E-114 is talking here! 23:54, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Warerudi? Citcxirtcem 00:27, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::*Oh! Didn't know that article existed! -E-114 is talking here! 20:48, October 29, 2009 (UTC) *I like the Sacred Jacko idea, though I think, in that case, that you're seeking to parody the Great Pumpkin from Charlie Brown. Look no further, I'm a big Charlie Brown fan and know enough about the Great Pumpkin to write a full parody. Though, I'm thing Grand Gourd or Substantial Sqaush, since pumpkins are a type of squash and are similar to gourds. In Charlie Brown, the Great Pumpkin is a Halloween varient of Santa Claus. See the Great Pumpkin article for the details. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 17:23, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :I was thinking that Idea exactly. I just forgot to mention what it was a parody of. -E-114 is talking here! 20:48, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :* I got it! It can be a Halloween version of Santa Clause! But it won't be a penguin. It can be a live pumpkin. TurtleShroom, you'll have to make a drawing of a pumpkin, a bit referencing to Santa Clause if you can. Pumpkin Hallow! How's that for a name? I can start and finish it tomorrow. Get that picture going! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:26, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::* Also, it can have atleast 2 alternate names. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:27, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::*The Pumpkin Meteor has been created!--E-114 is talking here! 12:56, October 30, 2009 (UTC) = Sign Up! = *--† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 23:38, October 22, 2009 (UTC) * Me! --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 23:49, October 22, 2009 (UTC) * i am in -- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to me talk to the superhero 23:08, October 24, 2009 (UTC) *I'm in!--Ms. Maddieworld at your service! 23:53, October 24, 2009 (UTC) *I suppose I'll give it a try. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:55, October 24, 2009 (UTC) *I'm already a rollback, but whtvr. Citcxirtcem 04:44, October 25, 2009 (UTC) *I'll do it! ----Anniem۝۝se 10:43, October 25, 2009 (UTC) *And I approve this message. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) *You can count me in! I can start straight away! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:55, October 25, 2009 (UTC) *You bet I'll do it! --Screwball86 12:37, October 25, 2009 (UTC) *You can count on me! (Starts carving Pumpkins for Halloween) --E-114 is talking here! 23:54, October 27, 2009 (UTC)and back from vacation! * Im one step ahead of you Sam Rudi. * I could do some writing. I'm in. --'Chub 777 says "BOO!" 'Gimme all your candy! 10:42, October 29, 2009 (UTC) category:Halloween H H